tradelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Isle Hallengard
Previously known as Fort Verner For the Faction Hallengard click here. Isle Hallengard is an island with numerous rocks surrounding its treacherous shores. It was first landed upon by Balreskan refugees in the Verner Expedition. Isle Hallengard, then called Fort Verner was under the control of Nova Balreska at the time. Relations between Verner and Verdantine Sovereignty were growing tense. Finally war broke out and Verner Expedition defeated Verdantine Sovereignty and took Verdantium as their new homeland. They hired some vikings to take care of Fort Verner after they moved to Nova Balreska. But eventually Nova was required to release the ownership of the island to the vikings following the request of King Haha to Chancellor MilkosGaming. The Vikings became the faction Hallengard and renamed the island Isle Hallengard after their own faction. Geography Isle Hallengard is the most northernly island on the map. It is a fairly large sized island surrounded by rocks, famous for the ships that have shipwrecked upon them. Local Buildings On this island sits Fort Verner, a wooden fort constructed by the Balreskan's Verner Expedition not long after they arrived. With the increased amount of people coming into Hallengard, so has the rapscallions that disturb the peace. To counter than, Hallengard has added a local jail. It's also the place where Hallen members who combat log are sent to. Trading Isle Hallengard has an iconic long dock coming out into the water, so as to let ships dock with out getting too close to the rocks, or to know if the incoming ship is a local attacker or just a merchant. On the end of the dock, there is a place to sell and buy cargo. Selling cargo from Whitecrest gives +10 more doubloons than going to Nova Balreska. For such profit margins, most people would sell at Nova Balreska at that rate. Defenses Due to the island being small, fortifications are essential to keeping Hallengard safe. That's why each cannon station covers a small side of Isle Hallengard, giving the island near full 360 degrees of coverage, if not for the rocks. Where the cannons can't reach, the mortars will pound away at those who dare even come close. The fort has poor armory compared to Whitecrest and Nova Balreska. The wooden fort walls are surprisingly durable to attacks. They are tall enough to keep even the most troublesome people out; although some rocks are low enough to allow people to climb over and into the fort. Cargo There is one cargo merchant at Isle Hallengard, Trader Fred, an East Robloxia Company representative. To see which cargo is sold by him, view the table below. Trivia * The shipwrecked Atlas nearby contains a map of the outside world. It hasn't been updated so it still shows Nova Balreska as "Verdantium" * The lifeboat was used to get on shore of this island by the Refugees * The merchant named Ronald Drumpf is named after Donald Trump as a meme by Nahr_Nahrstein Category:Location